


Carve Your Own Way

by Larkety



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkety/pseuds/Larkety
Summary: She was coldShe was dying|~•~|A small one-shot centering around Starlow and when she was younger.
Kudos: 5





	Carve Your Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> First work les gooo
> 
> Sorry for how weird this is written, this style usually lets me actually finish things.

She was cold.

The snow land around her was barren.

She sat quietly under a tree.

Snow was falling. It had been for a while.

She shivered, burying herself deeper into the blanket tightly wrapped around her.

It was thin... But it was better than nothing.

She was cold.

Too cold.

Her mom told her that the cold was deadly.

Her mom left her here.

She said she would come back soon.

She said home wasn't safe right now.

She had been gone for awhile...

How long had it been?

Oh yeah.

A day...

She should probably try to find her, right?

But what if home still wasn't safe...?

What if they weren't there and were coming back for her?

What if she was panicking for no reason?

...

Well, what is the harm in going...?

She was cold.

Cold was deadly, and home is warm.

She shoved herself onto her feet, walking out of the shadows of the tree and into the snow.

She didn't have any shoes, so the cold of the snow was quick to overcome her. For the most part, she ignored it, trekking on.

She spotted a group of dark-colored birds and ran to them, watching as they took to the skies.

She stared at them as they blended into the dark night sky.

Clouds covered the stars and moon as snow sprinkled down around her.

She felt... sad that she couldn't see the stars. 

She didn't know why, so she kept going.

She had a general idea where home was. It was carved into a snowy hillside by a small group of pine trees, right by a small stream.

All she had to do was find the stream, which she did relatively easily.

She followed it upstream, taking in deep breaths, clouds of condensation forming from each breath before disappearing seconds later.

She spotted the grove of trees and picked up the pace, tripping and falling on her face after running a short distance.

She cried out for her parents.

She cried out for her sister.

Nothing.

She got up, shaking the snow off her face.

Something was wrong.

She hurried her way to the trees, skipping as she went. 

She spotted the entrance.

It was dark.

She ran for it, running inside.

The scent of death reeked.

The air was full of the putrid smell.

She blinked, standing in that entrance.

She saw her mother and sister, curled up together.

Blood trickled from her sister's mouth.

She could swear she smelt vomit under the stench of death.

She averted her eyes away and spotted her father.

She remembered the warmth in his eyes, his boisterous laugh, and a smile that could bring summer to the tundra.

Here he was.

Cold.

Too cold.

She was cold.

Cold. Killed.

She spun around and began walking.

The snow had stopped falling.

She couldn't think.

Something wet rolled down her cheeks.

Tears, obviously.

She couldn't wipe them away, so she continued walking.

She didn't know how to feel.

She had nobody.

She didn't know how to even defend herself.

She walked for a while.

She then found herself too tired to keep going.

She was cold.

She was dying.

She sat down in the snow, laying down.

She knew cold killed.

Why would she care though?

She looked up at the starry skies.

They were beautiful.

She wondered if she could reach the stars...

Would she fit in?

Were the stars up there living?

How did they act?

Were they nice?

She wasn't going to be able to reach it though...

...

...

...

There was something in the sky...

It was beautiful.

It was like a shooting star, a bright white light streaking across the sky with a silvery trail that had hints of a rainbow.

She watched it as it streaked across the sky before getting up.

She had to follow it.

She just.

Had to.

Why?

She didn't know.

So she ran.

She followed the light of the falling object, eyes dazzling as she stared at it.

She was cold.

Cold killed, but the light could save her.

Right?

She watched as the energy landed out far in the tundra, a small shockwave going outwards making her freeze.

Then she realized.

What if someone else got to it first?

She shivered at the thought.

Or was it the cold?

It didn't matter.

She ran faster, pushing herself harder.

Each breath felt like she was being stabbed in her lungs by thousands of little ice crystals.

She needed to get there.

The pain didn't matter. It wouldn't matter.

She needed to get to that light first.

She ran faster.

She wasn't cold.

She was warm.

A heat stirred in her as she spotted the light on the top of a hill.

A spark, fanning itself into a brilliant flame.

A will.

She was getting closer to the light, and her strength grew.

She suddenly forgot that she was in the tundra.

She forgot her family was dead.

She forgot how she was starving and her life was miserable.

She forgot she was dying.

And she reached out...

And...

And...

Everything happened.

The light wrapped around her like a blanket, scooping her up into the air and forming delicate wings that shimmered with a beautiful light.

The wings faded as the light seeped through her skin, warming her.

Before long, she was left hovering in that tundra.

And somehow...

Somehow...

She felt stronger.

She felt powerful.

She felt as though she could forget everything.

All the pain, fear and sadness...

She could leave it all behind.

She looked up at the stars.

She could carve her way to the stars.

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this because i enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
